The Siren's Song
by Shadow-The Black Queen
Summary: Her headphones released an arch of electricity, "Who are you?" the leader demanded, well now isn't that the million dollar question. "Hey Vic, long time no see."


A.N. This idea was bounced off of one of my best friends. Hope you like it!

She fit in as best she could, never trying to stick out, it was the best way to remain hidden and safe, however, safe in jump city was a truly relative term. Of course, she wasn't really hiding; she didn't really need to hide, but she didn't like to stand out much more than needed, it was a trait she had picked up from her father, show them the side that'll get you the farthest, and show nothing else. Her thoughts were only semi-coherent through the endless torrent of music on her ears. Of course she drew attention insanely fast; her red-red, krinky, and curly hair that reached down her back, clashing magnificently with her hair were the lime green headphones she never removed, her porcelain skin, and her silvery-grey eyes were about the only things normal about her, well that and her petite frame.

She didn't exactly want to disappear, but she didn't want to make a target out of herself; and being the daughter of a brilliant scientist did that to people sometimes. With a sigh she shook her head, dislodging all though from her head and giving purely into the music from her wireless headphones, one of the only reminders of her father she had left.

Her music shifted suddenly, powerful bass outweighing flighty guitar; on instinct alone she threw up her barrier, the sound waves causing her image to vibrate and waver. A high pitched note grated against her ears, she felt her barrier break, throwing her back several feet, she felt her heart beat stutter irregularly. She felt more pain as Aranea tightened her grip again, guarding her fragile body against the powerful wave she felt more than she heard. The distinctive sound of metal hitting flesh, metal hitting metal, and more pitches that she more felt than heard shook her body to her core. Literally, with every pitch she struggled to find the counter pitch, needing to protect herself.

After a time, the noise and vibrations stopped, she sighed in relief. She tried to pick herself up off the ground, but found she wasn't strong enough. Although the noise had stopped her body still twitched and shook at odd times, her heart still had that irregular beat, the best she could manage was to kneel, holding herself up with her hands, breath heaving from aching lungs.

"Friends! I have discovered someone in need of assistance." A way too perky voice called. She growled faintly, her headphones stuttered.

"No. Aranea you've done enough. Rest now, I'll be ok." She whispered, trying to assure herself as much as Aranea, the headphones stuttered again. A voice came through.

"Are you ok? That was too many sounds, I would have helped, but I was temporarily incapacitated by that first sonic-boom." The voice was crisp, robotic even, but the words held emotion, concern, worry, pain.

"I'm fine Aranea, I just need to catch my breath. Take care of yourself." She said softly, her breathing slowing finally, although it was still raspy and shallow. More voices reached her sensitive ears.

"Good work Starfire. Where are they." she heard a command buried in the voice, no doubt he had no idea he was even doing it, but she was sure he was the leader of whomever was going to disturb her.

"She is this way, friend Robin. She does not look to badly injured." the same perky voice from earlier said, she started to cough. She clamped a hand over where her heart was, as the pain subsided to a dull ache she felt its beats return to normal. Heavy footsteps made her look up her grey eyes half lidded, headphones occasionally sending out a line of electricity.

"Si?"

A.N. yes yes I know I have an authors note on the top, please this is simply an R and R, I want to know if you find something in the story that you don't understand, want to understand, or think I should elaborate on- please tell me, no flames please. _ Shadow.

P.S. yes I know its Cy, there is a reason, just wait for it.


End file.
